Otra Vida
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: UA. Otra historia, no muy larga pero bueno... Dos tipos de Angeles, ¿que pasa si dos de ellos se encuentran? Dadle una oportunidad. Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling, la historia si es mia, jejeje. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Draco!

El llamado levanto su rubia cabeza, abrió de par en par sus ojos grises y bajo sus alas blancas asustado, ese grito no traería nada bueno.

- ¡Draco!- se volvió a escuchar.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora Hermione?- pregunto para si mismo sin que nadie mas le escuchara.

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que la portadora de tan "dulce" voz aparecía.

- ¡Draco!- volvió a gritar la mujer al verle.

La mujer llego hasta el joven, se la veía muy severa, vestida con una falda larga de color blanco, en el cuerpo llevaba una blusa rosa pálido y tenia sus alas blancas totalmente desplegadas en señal de gran enfado.

El joven ángel, aparentaba unos 21 años, vestido con un pantalón ancho blanco y camiseta azul celeste pegada a sus marcados músculos, bajo aun mas sus alas al ver aproximarse a una de las mandamás del Reino Celeste.

- Draco.- le volvió a nombrar ya con un tono de voz mas moderado al tenerle en frente.

- McGonagall, ya me has llamado cuatro veces de las cuales dos ya me habías visto.- contesto con una sonrisa que pretendía calmar ala fiera, cosa que resulto como un total fracaso.

- No te hagas el gracioso y contéstame.

- Si me haces la pregunta...

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

El ángel suspiro cansinamente, sabia que todos esos gritos no podían ser por él, él era perfecto, sino por Hermione, su mejor amiga.

- No lo se.- contesto al fin.

- Claro que lo sabes jovencito y quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo.

- De verdad que no lo se. Si lo supiese...

- No me lo dirías.- le corto la mujer.- Y a pesar de todo los dos sabemos donde esta.

Y eso era totalmente cierto, Hermione tenia pasión por escaparse y ver el mundo neutro, el intermedio, el mundo de los humanos.

- ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver!- dijo Draco tras ver la mirada cada vez mas enfadada de su superiora.

- De eso tengo serias dudas,- le contesto.- y aunque fuera cierto que no has hecho nada, ahora lo vas hacer. Quiero que vayas en su busca en este preciso momento.- y dicho esto se fue.

El rubio volvió a suspirar. En cuanto encontrase a Hermione la iba a encerrar, siempre le estaba causando problemas. Él también se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir a buscar a la que como no se comportara se convertiría en su difunta mejor amiga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- ¡Luna!- una atronadora voz se escucho por todo el lugar.

- ¡Oh, Oh!- la interpelada se dispuso a buscar un lugar para esconderse antes que el portador del grito llegase.

- ¡Luna, no te escondas! ¡Te he visto!

- Mierda.- dijo la joven entre dientes dándose la vuelta.- ¡Hola, Snape! ¿Qué tal el día? El mío muy bien, yo iba a...

- ¡A ningún sitio!- la corto el hombre, vestido totalmente de negro, con una capa del mismo color que dejaba salir tras su espalda dos imponentes alas negras.

- Si que tenia que ir a un sitio, yo...- la joven intento buscar alguna salida pero al ver que no colaba su intento de escapada tan solo dejo caer su cabeza haciendo que su largo pelo recogido en dos coletas cayese como cascadas por sus hombros.

La joven, de nombre Luna, que aparentaba unos 19 años humanos, iba vestida con una falda corta negra, una camiseta morada oscuro con mangas anchas que caían hasta sus rodillas y unas botas hasta casi tocar las mangas con tacón intermedio para mejorar su movilidad. Al igual que el hombre tenia un par de alas de plumas negras a su espalda.

- Contéstame a una simple cuestión.- le pidió el hombre con voz dulce. "Eso es muy mala señal" pensó la rubia.- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- Esto...yo...no lo se.

- ¿De verdad?- la voz "cariñosa" no había desaparecido y eso hacia temblar mas a la joven.

- No, señor.

- Bien, pues lo vas a averiguar. ¡Quiero que busques al irresponsable de tu amigo! Seguramente ya sabrás donde lo puedes encontrar, ¿verdad?- su tono normal de voz volvió.

- Me lo imagino, señor.

- Bien, pues hazlo ¡ya!

- Si, señor.

El hombre se marcho dejando a la joven totalmente frustrada. En cuanto encontrase a Harry en el mundo humano le iba a arrancar sus verdes ojos con sus propias uñas por meterla en esos líos, y antes de irse saco una lima de metal de la nada y comenzó a afilar sus uñas pintadas de negro y morado alternativamente, siempre hay que ir con las armas bien preparadas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	2. Chapter 2

Una joven de unos 20 años vestida con un simple vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y de tirantes se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de Londres. Le encantaba ver a los humanos andando entre ellos como uno más de ellos, por eso había escondido sus blancas alas. Tenia el pelo castaño en bucles perfectos y recogidos en una media coleta.

Su sonrisa era inmensa. Esos seres eran extraordinarios desde su punto de vista. No eran buenos, como los ángeles blancos o los dioses del Cielo, ni malos como los ángeles negros o los demonios del Inframundo, aunque los ángeles de ambas partes no eran tan radicales como los otros dos tipos de seres, cosa que ella prefería, no le gustaba ser radical, los humanos eran las dos cosas a la vez, la perfección, neutros, pero mortales.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta un parque con árboles tan frondosos que no dejaban paso a los maravillosos rayos del sol veraniego que bañaba la ciudad.

- Hola preciosa, ¿te has perdido?- escucho que alguien le decía detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos jóvenes mas o menos de la edad que ella aparentaba, pero no de muy buenas pintas.

- No, yo solo estaba andando.- les contesto un poco asustada.

- Pues este es muy mal sitio para andar.- le contesto el otro individuo.- Es nuestro territorio.

- ¡Oh, bueno! Entonces será mejor que me vaya, seguramente me estarán esperando en mi casa.- y no mentía del todo, ya era hora de volver al Cielo antes que descubriesen su marcha.

- No, no, no, pequeña. Ya que has entrado tienes que pagar un precio.- le contesto el primer hombre que la hablo.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero.

- Ese no es problema. Tienes otra forma de pagarnos, estamos seguros.- le dijo el segundo agarrándola fuertemente de una de sus muñecas.

Asustada como estaba, grito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Se encontraba sentado en un banco de uno de los tantos parques de Londres viendo como los niños jugaban, riéndose, corriendo, saltando, incluso llorando porque se habían caído y se habían hecho daño. Envidiaba eso, el sentir una poco de dolor por un mal tropiezo, que sus padres se acercaran con palabras de consuelo, abrazos cariñosos y besos sanadores para que se dejara de llorar.

Él, un joven de unos 20 años, con su pelo desordenado negro y con brillantes ojos verdes, tras unas monturas de gafas que no necesitaba pero que se ponía para sentirse un poco más cercano a esas criaturas supuestamente inferiores. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro ancho y una camiseta granate pegada a su torso.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese banco de madera sentado, pero pensando se le pasaba el tiempo volando. Él no había conocido ese amor, ya que como ángel negro que era se suponía que no lo podía conocer. Desde que había nacido había estado rodeado de otro ángeles negros que cuidaban de él, pero no sentía el cariño que se suponía que debía existir. Lo mas cercano era el "amor" que sentía por su mejor amiga, Luna, que era como su hermanita pequeña.

Cansado de frustrarse en entender algo que no conocía se puso de pie decidido a volver al Inframundo, Snape seguramente le estaría buscando y tenia que mentalizarse para aguantar los gritos. Cuando se disponía a desaparecer un grito rompió la tranquilidad, pero ningún humano pareció escucharlo, pues todos, padres y niños seguían disfrutando del día veraniego.

Por curiosidad se decidió a ir donde el desgarrador sonido había provenido. Al llegar a la parte más oscura del parque pudo divisar a dos humanos que bien poco se diferenciarían de demonios, y una joven asustada que estaba siendo sujetada por los dos vándalos.

Sabia que no era asunto suyo, pero algo le dijo que tenia que ayudar a la muchacha. Y así lo hizo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No sabia que hacer. No podía desplegar sus alas ante esos dos maleantes, estaba prohibido. Y sin sus alas sus fuerzas disminuían al nivel normal de un humano de su constitución. Tan solo cerro los ojos para esperar a lo que viniese y esperar a que alguien, quien sea, le ayudase.

La presión de una de las muñecas desapareció y extrañada por ese hecho abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la sorprendió aun mas.

Uno de sus asaltantes estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando profusamente por la nariz y la boca, mientras que el otro se encontraba luchando con un desconocido. El joven que la había ayudado consiguió dar otro certero puñetazo en el estomago al atacante, quien al verse en minoría de fuerzas, salió corriendo acompañado del que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Ya libre de los asaltantes se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, un poco mas tranquila, si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto quien le había ayudado- levanto la vista y vio sus ojos verdes, los mas bonitos que había visto en su vida.

- Si, muchas gracias.- Harry también pudo ver los ojos color miel de la joven y le llamaron la atención por lo expresivos que eran. Seguía asustada, y ahora era por su presencia.

"¿Por qué la he ayudado? No debería haberlo hecho, no tengo que intervenir en la vida de los humanos. ¡Idiota! Pero...no he podido evitarlo."- pensó el moreno.

- No tengas miedo. Yo no te quiero hacer daño.- y volvió a extender su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Dijo eso con total sinceridad esperando que la castaña le creyera.

Hermione miraba la mano ofrecida y a los ojos del joven alternativamente. ¿Debería confiar en el? Sus palabras y verde mirada le decían que si, por lo que extendió también su mano agarrando la del moreno. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos.

- Mi nombre es Harry.- le dijo el cuando la castaña ya estaba de pie, era una cabeza mas baja que el.

- El mío Hermione.- se presento ella.

- Encantado.- sonrió sinceramente.

- El gusto es mío.- sonrió también ella.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- se ofreció Harry caballerosamente.

- No, gracias.- "Como si pudieras llegar a ella" pensó la oji-miel.- Aun no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa.

- Entonces...¿nos vamos de esta mala zona y vamos a tomar un café?- ofreció, no quería separarse aun de ella, aunque no pudiera tomar nada del mundo humano, disimularía.

- Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero.- confeso ella.

- No hay problema. La suerte nos ayuda, antes me he encontrado un billete en el suelo. El café lo invita la Diosa Fortuna, ¿te parece?

- Jajaja.- rió Hermione, sonido por el cual al moreno le resulto mas difícil separarse de ella.- Me parece estupendo.

Así, los dos juntos, se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, hablaban de sus vidas omitiendo ambos su verdadera naturaleza. Ninguno toco su café, pero pareció que el otro no se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Pasaron una gran tarde, los dos olvidaron que tenían que volver a sus reinos, tan solo se centraban en los ojos y sonrisa del otro.

Ya cuando el sol se iba escondiendo tras los altos edificios de la ciudad se dieron cuenta que su tiempo en el mundo humano iba agotándose.

-Me tengo que ir ya.- dijo con pesar la castaña.

- Si, yo también.- se volvieron a mirar a los ojos hipnotizantes mutuamente.- ¿Nos podremos volver a ver?

- No lo se, me encantaría pero...- no termino la frase, unos labios la callaban. Era una sensación nueva para ella, pero totalmente agradable. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en el cuello del moreno, y las de este se agarraban con desesperación a la cintura de Hermione.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras tanto, Draco iba sobrevolando los tejados de Londres buscando a su amiga, sin ningún resultado.

- Maldita sea, Hermione. ¿Dónde te has metido? No sabes lo que nos espera por parte de McGonagall cuando volvamos. Tu por escaparte, y yo por tardar tanto en encontrarte.- hablaba a la nada el rubio.

De repente una sombra paso por delante de sus ojos haciéndole parar de golpe, buscando con atención lo que se le había cruzado en su camino hasta que lo localizo.

Se trataba de un ángel negro, una joven rubia de ojos azules soñadores, que se había en lo alto de un tejado mirando con insistencia hacia abajo, a las calles, como si buscara algo, un poco desesperada.

La joven miro al frente notando que alguien la observaba, encontrándose con un ángel blanco a poco mas de diez metros de ella levitando en el aire.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, blanquito?- le pregunto con sorna la rubia.

- Nada que te interese, murciélago.- le refuto él.

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Murciélago?

- Te voy a cortar la lengua paloma sobrealimentada.

- ¿Perdona?

- Lo que has oído.

Y tras decir eso se entablaron en una pelea verbal seguida por otra un poco más física. Creo que no hace falta decir que los habitantes de ambos mundos no eran muy amigos.

No se herían gravemente, ya que no peleaban muy en serio pues Draco no había llevado consigo su espada y Luna reservaba sus bien afiladas uñas para cuando encontrase a su querido "hermano adoptivo mayor".

De una patada que el ángel blanco no pudo esquivar a tiempo, la rubia le mando a unos cuantos metros mas lejos haciendo que Draco perdiera de vista a su rival y posara sus ojos en otra imagen.

"¿Esa es Hermione?...¡Si, es Hermione! Pero que coño... ¿Quién es ese que la esta besando?"- pensó el rubio olvidándose de su pelea y fue volando, literalmente, hacia su mejor amiga.

-¡Hermione!

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, blanquito?- le grito Luna.- La pelea aun no ha terminado, ¡Cobarde!- pero se callo al ver donde se dirigía su rival.- ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

La pareja se separo asustada al escuchar sus nombres entonados por voces que ellos conocían muy bien.

- Hermione, ¿qué te crees que estas haciendo?- le dijo el rubio con la cara de no muy buenos amigos cuando se poso en el suelo enfrente de la castaña.

- Draco...- dijo un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Eres una ángel blanco?- pregunto ahora Harry al ver que la joven con quien había pasado la mejor tarde de su vida hablaba con uno de ellos, quien por las prisas no había escondido sus alas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para contestar tan extraña pregunta que provenía de quien se suponía que era un ser humano, pero otro grito se escucho.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mas te vale que huyas por que no voy a ser piadosa contigo, te voy a arrancar los ojos! ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado buscándote?- le grito Luna mientras se acercaba a el con paso amenazante.

- ¿Y tu eres un ángel negro?- pregunto Hermione al ver las oscuras alas de la que se acercaba a su salvador.

Los dos se miraron y se separaron aun mas al leer la respuesta en los ojos del otro.

- ¡Me mentiste!- le acuso ella.

- No, te oculte parte de la verdad al igual que tu hiciste conmigo.- le corrigió él.

Dolida, triste, se dio la vuelta para agarrar a Draco por un brazo y volver a su reino. El rubio miro a los otros dos centrándose en la que había sido su rival en una buena pelea, y junto con Hermione desplegó sus alas yéndose hacia una buena regañina por parte de su superiora.

Los otros dos se quedaron unos minutos mas mientras que Harry miraba por donde se había ido esa persona tan especial que había conocido ese mismo día, y Luna le miraba un poco extrañada por su comportamiento.

- ¿No me ibas a arrancar los ojos?- rompió el moreno el silencio.

- Tengo la sensación que no te haría tanto daño como lo que estas sintiendo ahora.- le contesto Luna.- Además, nos espera la bronca de Snape, eso ya es demasiado castigo.

Y dicho esto ambos desplegaron sus alas negras, como habían hecho anteriormente los ángeles blancos, para volver al Inframundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos semanas, terrestres, para ambos. Hermione se había llevado una buena bronca por parte de McGonagall, pero ella apenas le escuchaba, tan solo comprendió que otro ángel superior, Remus, había intercedido por ella, replicando que era bueno conocer la naturaleza de los humanos. Remus siempre la protegía, junto con Draco, eran sus ángeles, valga la redundancia, de la guarda.

Draco también se llevo una pequeña regañina por haber tardado tanto en encontrarla, pero tampoco le hizo mucho caso pues estaba mas pendiente de la triste mirada de Hermione. Prefirió no decir nada de lo que había visto, ni siquiera lo comento con la interesada.

Hermione hacia su trabajo en el Cielo con responsabilidad. Ni siquiera volvió a pisar el mundo neutro en esas dos semanas. Aunque intentaba se la misma de antes, sus ojos no brillaban ni sus sonrisas eran sinceras, y eso lo habían notado Draco y Remus.

Un día Draco, cansado de ver la pasividad de su amiga, decidió hablar con ella y yendo hacia donde ella habitaba entro sin llamar encontrándose con la imagen desoladora y poco habitual de un ángel, ya sea blanco o negro. Hermione estaba llorando.

- Mione.- la llamo cariñosamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo se.- contesto entre lagrimas.- Siento mucho dolor aquí.- dijo señalando su pecho.- Intento estar normal cuando estoy rodeada, pero cuando me encuentro sola no puedo evitar llorar. ¿No se supone que los ángeles no pueden llorar? ¿Por qué yo si que lloro? ¿No lo entiendo?

Draco se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos intentando secar las saladas gotas, algo poco efectivo pues no dejaban de caer. Hermione se agarro con desesperación a el y enterró su cara en su pecho.

- No se lo que me pasa Draco. Estoy asustada.- le confeso.

- Tenemos que decírselo a alguien.

- ¡No! No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Esto no es normal, a saber lo que me podrían hacer.

- Remus nos ayudara, es de confianza. El te quiere mucho Mione, podemos contar con el.

Hermione resignada acepto. Remus era el único superior que mostraba algo más que simple compañerismo con ellos dos.

- No te muevas de aquí. Volveré con Remus lo antes posible.- la castaña asintió mientras el rubio salía.

Al poco tiempo volvió acompañado por Remus que al ver d eesa forma a la castaña entendió lo que podía estar pasando. Se acerco a ella y al igual que había hecho el rubio, la abrazo.

- Pequeña, ¿me podrías contar que paso en tu ultima escapada al mundo de los humanos?- le dijo cariñosamente, como siempre que hablaba con ella.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y miro a los dos hombres delate suyo. Dispuesta a solucionar su problema y entender todo lo que pasaba, cogió fuerzas y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había pasado esa maravillosa tarde.

Al terminar el relato volvió a alzar la cabeza para observar a los dos oyentes. Draco tenia una ligera mueca de disgusto pintada en su cara mientras que en la de Remus se dibujaba una sonrisa tierna. Espero, mirando de uno a otro, el veredicto mientras que sus lagrimas iban dejando de caer paulatinamente por haber sacado ese peso de su alma.

- Mione, lo que te pasa es algo poco común en nosotros.- rompió el silencio Remus.- Pero no tiene por que ser malo en un principio. Aunque si puede acarrearte algunos problemas.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa Remus? ¿Por qué lloro?

- Mione.- la cara de Remus cada vez mostraba algo mas de dulzura, seria difícil explicarle eso.- Te estas convirtiendo en humana porque te has...

- Enamorado.- termino la frase Draco.- Te has enamorado de ese maldito murciélago.

- ¡No le llames así!

- ¿Ves? Te has enamorado de el, simplemente al pasar una simple tarde con el estas convirtiéndote en humana. Si sigues así no podrás ser mas un ángel. Olvídalo.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¿O no quieres?- le desafió el rubio.

- Yo...yo...no lo se.- se resigno mientras las cascadas de sus ojos volvían a salir.

- Lo ves. Mione...- se arrodillo Draco en frente de ella mientras la cogía de las manos con todo el cariño que tenia hacia ella.- No puedes estar así. Solo quedan dos posibilidades, o te olvidas o acabaras siendo humana, no mas inmortalidad, no mas alas, no estarás mas...- la voz se le cortaba.- con nosotros.

Mientras que Hermione al escuchar esto lloro aun con más fuerzas, Remus se acerco al rubio, ya tenia algo pensado, así que le separo de la castaña y hablo confidencialmente con el.

- Draco, tienes razón, pero no puedes decírselo tan directamente, la estas poniendo en un compromiso, ella te quiere mucho, no quiere separarse de ti, pero si realmente esta enamorada de ese ángel negro, tampoco querrá separarse de él.

- ¿Y si ese murciélago no siente lo mismo? Destrozara a Mione.

- Puede ser, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo hace mucho tiempo también era como Hermione, me encantaba escaparme al mundo humano, pero con la diferencia en que yo era mucho más joven que ella, en el mundo neutro aparentaba 10 años. Allí conoci a un niño de mi edad, se llamaba Sirius, jajaja. Me lo pasaba estupendamente, haciamos travesuras y junto con algunos niños mas creamos una pandilla, nos haciamos llamar los merodeadores.- se callo mientras que su cara mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿Y?- Draco no quería mostrarlo, pero se sentía muy intrigado por esa historia.

- Nos llegaron a buscar...a mi McGonagall y a Sirius otro hombre, así nos enteramos que ambos éramos ángeles, pero de distintos bandos.

- ¿Era un ángel negro?

- Si. Pero a pesar de nuestras situaciones nos seguíamos escapando, ¿qué más daba lo que fuéramos en realidad si la verdad es que éramos amigos? Paso el tiempo, nuestros amigos humanos murieron, y yo lo pase muy mal, al igual que Sirius. Pero seguíamos teniéndonos a nosotros. Draco, he de reconocer que Sirius es mi mejor amigo, me da igual si es un ángel negro o no.

- ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

- Sirius, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo hoy en día, y he de reconocerte uno de mis secretos mejor guardados. Sirius y yo seguimos manteniendo el contacto.

- Para, para...no me dirás ahora que quieres preguntarle a ese ángel negro si conoce al murciélago que le hace daño a Mione y si este siente lo mismo por ella.

- Draco...tienes un gran fututo. Parecería que lees el pensamiento. Jajaja.- se dio la vuelta y observo como la castaña se había quedado profundamente dormida con rastros de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Mientras yo escribo una nota a Sirius, tráeme a Moony.

Draco gruñendo por el recado, pero a la vez sabiendo que era necesario para ayudar a su amiga, fue en busca del lobo blanco de Remus, Moony. Cuando regreso con el lupino vio que Hermione seguís dormida mientras que Remus le acariciaba el pelo con profundo cariño. En una de sus manos tenia una nota que dio a su mascota diciéndole únicamente...

- Moony, ya sabes como llegar, ten cuidado que no te atrapen ¿de acuerdo?

En respuesta el lobo aulló en asentimiento y desapareció con la nota en su hocico.


	4. Chapter 4

En el Inframundo la cosa no era muy diferente. Tras dos semanas de lo ocurrido, Luna miraba como su mejor amigo iba decayendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tan solo ella, y otro ángel negro que les cuidaba como si sus propios hijos fueran.

Un día, Luna fue a buscar a su amigo que parecía mas afectado de lo normal, y le encontró dando golpes con sus puños cerrados a una pobre pared que no tenia culpa de nada, esta asustada se acerco a él intentando parar los golpes.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Para!

- ¿Luna?- abrió el Moreno los ojos que había cerrado con frustración.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Había venido para ver como estabas, pero ya veo que no muy bien.- miro las manos apretadas de su amigo.- ¿Harry, éstas sangrando?- abrió sus azules ojos de par en par.

- ¿Cómo?- el aludido se miro los nudillos viendo con asombro como finos hilos de sangre salían de estos.- ¿Por qué estoy sangrando? Tan solo he pegado unos puñetazos a la pared, con eso solo no me hubiera hecho ni un rasguño.

- Harry...- dijo la rubia con ojos llenos de lastima.

- ¡Hola chicos!- un hombre moreno, alto y fuerte, y con ojos grises oscuro, entro por la puerta de la casa de Harry viendo con asombro como uno de sus protegidos no estaba tan bien, ni entero, como debería estar.- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? ¿Con quien te has peleado? ¿Otra vez Luna te ha dado una lección?

- Sirius, yo no he sido.- dijo un poco ofendida la joven.- Su contrincante ha sido la pared.- y señalo la susodicha que tenia una pequeña grieta y pequeñas manchas de sangre en ella.

- Vaya...- dijo el mayor.- Esto no esta bien del todo.- y frunció el ceño en signo de preocupación.- Harry, ¿por que te has peleado con la pared?

- No pasa nada.- contesto el nombrado, pero viendo las miradas de los otros dos se dio cuenta que no podía escapar de esa tan fácilmente.- Necesitaba sacar algo de dolor que tengo aquí.- y dicho esto se señalo en el pecho.

- Llevas así desde que te escapaste la ultima vez.- le acuso Luna.

- Harry, ¿qué paso en esa escapada?- le pregunto Sirius.

Resignado se dispuso a contar a los dos ángeles negros lo que había ocurrido con Hermione. Mientras que hablaba Luna se dedico a curar los rasguñados nudillos. Al finalizar Sirius suspiro.

- Por eso te has herido con tan poca cosa. Harry, hijo, te has enamorado de ese ángel blanco.

- Esto es de locos.- contesto Luna.

- No, simplemente se esta convirtiendo en humano.

- ¿Cómo que me estoy convirtiendo en humano? Eso es imposible, soy un ángel, y mas especifico uno negro. No puedo ser humano y ángel a la vez.- contesto el ojiverde.

- Pues parece ser que si. Cuando un ángel siente como un humano, se convierte en humano es así de sencillo.

- ¡No es sencillo!- volvió a gritar el joven.

- Vale, tienes razón, no lo es.- le dio la razón el mayor.- Pero solo tenemos dos opciones, o lo ocultamos o averiguamos si lo que sientes es reciproco.

- Mejor vayamos hacia la primera opción. Hermione me odia. Ella es un ángel blanco y yo uno negro. Es un odio innato, no se puede cambiar.- callo rendido sobre una de las sillas mirando sus lastimadas y ya vendadas manos.

- No tiene porque ser así.- sonrió Sirius.- Mi mejor amigo es una ángel blanco.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- gritaron los otros dos.

- Si, bueno, es una historia un poco larga. Pero si quieres puedo preguntarle si puede averiguar algo y...- se corto al ver que un enorme lobo blanco entraba a la estancia llevando consigo una nota.- Vaya, veo que el es mas rápido que yo. Hola Moony, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar aquí?- le pregunto al animal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar con el animal y explicarnos?- pregunto un poco exasperada la rubia.

Pero el moreno mayor no le hizo mucho caso, se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry con la nota en una mano y con la otra seguía acariciando al lobo. Desdoblo la hoja y se dispuso a leer el mensaje enviado por Remus. Cuando termino sonrió e ignorando a Harry se acerco a Luna y con un gesto la hizo entender que le acompañara fuera.

- Harry, descansa, ya seguiremos hablando.- le dijo sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué descanse? ¿No se lo que me pasa y quieres que descanse? ¿Quién te ha escrito? ¿De quien es ese lobo? ¡Sirius!- demando el mas joven.

- Muchas preguntas. Vamos Luna, creo que Harry necesita estar solo.

Y así ambos se marcharon, uno sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y la otra aun extrañada, creía lo que pasaba, siempre había sido muy perceptiva, pero quería saberlo al 100%.

- Sirius...¿me lo explicaras a mi?- pregunto.

- Si. Pero conozco a Harry. Seguro que aun nos vigila, vámonos mas lejos y te lo explicare.

Y así lo hicieron, llegaron a un bosque frondoso, aunque se encontraban en el Inframundo, esto no significa que todo era fuego, desértico, si no que era como el mundo humano.

Una vez sentado Sirius comenzó a hablarle a Luna sobre su amistad con Remus desde su infancia hasta la actualidad.

- ...y de esta manera llegamos a hoy. Remus me ha mandado una nota con Moony...- miro al lobo tumbado a su lado.- ...con la que me dice que cierta ángel blanca se encuentra llorando y bastante deprimida porque se ha enamorado de un ángel negro...¿Te suena de algo?

- Pero eso significa que Harry es correspondió.- dijo en un tono muy triste.

- ¿Y esa tristeza en tu voz?

- No quiero que Harry se vaya, no quiero que se convierta en humano. No quiero que se enamore de esa paloma...y no es porque se supone que tenga que sentir odio por ella que no siento.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero sentirme sola. Harry siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. ¿Qué haré si el se convierte en humano y se olvida de mi?- si pudiese llorar Sirius se encontraría nadando.

- No te olvidara. Convertirse en humano no significa olvidar su pasado. Tu eres muy importante para el, jamás te dejaría por nada.

- Solo por ella.

- Tal vez...pero nunca te abandonara, siempre estará ahí para ti.

Luna se quedo callada, sabia que Sirius tenia razón, pero era doloroso pensar que no tendría a Harry siempre que ella quisiera, pero también sabia que si le llamaba el acudiría.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo al fin.

- Me alegro que hayas accedido. Sigue a Moony, el te llevara donde Remus a mandado a algún ángel blanco de confianza, allí el te contara todo lo que han pensado.

- Mientras que no sea el rubio insufrible...- murmuro entre dientes.

- ¿De quien hablas?- pregunto entre curioso y pícaro.

- De nadie. Venga chucho, vámonos.- Moony levanto la cabeza, la miro y volvió a tumbarse.- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡No me hace caso!

- Jajajaja.- rió Sirius.- Moony es muy sensible, si le tratas bien tendrás un amigo para siempre.

- Agh.- gruño la rubia, se acerco al animal, y se puso delante suya, haciendo que el lobo levantara de nuevo la cabeza y a mirara a los ojos.- ¿Podrías llevarme donde esta el ángel blanco que me puede ayudar, por favor?

Moony se quedo unos segundos mirando a los ojos de la joven y acto seguido la paso la lengua por toda la cara, haciendo reír a carcajada limpia a Sirius, y poniendo a la babeada con cara de asco.

- ¿Ves? Ya estará para ti siempre, le caes muy bien.

- Claro, claro.- dijo Luna mientras se limpiaba la cara, pero esbozando una sonrisa disimulada para que el mayor no se diera cuenta.- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto al lobo.

Este se levanto y comenzó a marcharse mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarse que la ángel negro le seguía.

Sirius se quedo mirando a las dos siluetas mientras se alejaban. Se tumbo en la hierba y sonrió. Esto seria muy interesante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Aquí otro capitulo, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha con él, la verdad, a ver que opináis ****vosotrs****. Bueno quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leen y más aun, muchísimas mas aun a quienes me dejan un review, nos sabéis lo que me motiva.**

**Un besazo para todos, y espero algún review mas, jajaja.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

No sabia donde le llevaba ese lobo, pero llevaba bastante tiempo andando detrás de el sin llegar a ningún punto en concreto. Era frustrante.

Al final vio como el animal se sentaba en mitad de un bosque. Lo observo interesada, no conocía ese paraje, no era del Inframundo, pero dudaba que fuera del Cielo, si no, no seria un encuentro neutro.

- Por fin llegas.- dijo una voz que la hizo pegar un bote.

Al darse la vuelta vio que sus peores sospechas eran ciertas. El rubio prepotente estaba ahí delante.

- El lobo no quería levantarse de su siesta.- se excuso ella, el hecho no era del todo cierto.

- Me da igual, llevo un rato esperando y...

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la rubia ignorándolo completamente.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Es obvio que no. ¿Dónde estamos?- volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Si no me escuchas porque debería de responderte yo a tu...?- la pregunta no se completo ya que la joven se había girado para mirarle con sus brillantes ojos azules.- En el mundo humano.

- Nos podemos meter en un lío.- dijo ella sin despegar su mirada de los ojos grises que poseía el ser que estaba delante suyo.

- Seguramente. A si que creo que lo mejor seria que habláramos rápido y sin pensar ni llevar la conversación a otros menesteres.

- ¿Quién esta cambiando de tema?

- Nadie.

-Pues entonces. ¿Qué propones?

- Mira, quiero dejar algo en claro. No me gusta lo que esta pasando, Hermione no debería estar enamorada de un ángel negro, no se merece eso, ella es como mi hermanita pequeña y la quiero proteger.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Harry no debería estar pasando por esto. El es la persona mas importante para mi, le quiero como a un hermano desde que le vi por primera vez.

- Bien. Pero he de reconocer que como ambos queremos a esos dos cabezotas,- Luna asintió dándole la razón por el calificativo que había donado a su mejor amigo.- también queremos que sean felices, y no encuentro otro camino que este para que eso suceda.

- En eso yo también estoy de acuerdo.

- Genial. Pues trae mañana a ese murciélago-roba-amigas aquí al anochecer.

- Y a ti no se te olvide la palomita-quita-amigos.

- Adiós rubia-mal-genio.- y se empezó a marchar Draco seguido por el lobo que volvía con su amo.

- Adiós rubio-prepotente.- y ella también se dio la vuelta.

En la cara de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa involuntaria.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Draco, ¿dónde me llevas?- pregunto la castaña mientras seguía a su amigo sin saber donde acabarían.

- Tu a callar y a seguirme, te aseguro que te gustara.

- Pero...

- A callar.

- Es que no entiendo...

- ¿Qué parte de "A callar" no has entendido, Hermione?

- Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones.

- Lo se.

Y siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un claro de un bosque del mundo humano. Nada mas llegar el rubio se sentó en una roca a esperar a los que sabia no llegarían nunca a la hora pactada.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- Esperar.

-¡Que inteligente!- dijo irónica, Draco abrió los ojos que había cerrado y la miro expectante.- Ya se que estamos esperando, pero quiero saber el que.

- Ya lo veras.

Y dicho esto el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos ignorando la perorata de cosas que para el eran sin sentido de la castaña. Solo deseaba que todo acabara pronto, si les pillaban no sabría que les podía pasar, y además, quería ver el brillo de nuevo en los ojos de su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Por el contrario, dos ángeles negros caminaban sin hablar. Una rubia no decía nada, no quería estropear nada y ella tenia la boca demasiado grande como para estropear la sorpresa, mientras que el moreno que iba a su lado no parecía interesarle donde se dirigían, tan solo pensaba en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar a un claro del bosque donde un rubio estaba medio dormitando encima de una piedra y una castaña no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sus pasos nerviosa porque no encontraba ningún razonamiento coherente a que Draco la hubiese llevado hasta allí.

Luna se rió por la imagen, haciendo que su acompañante despertara de sus propios pensamientos para mirar lo que tanta gracia le hacia a su amiga. Y al hacerlo la vio, el corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera escaparse, sus manos sudaban y todo le daba vueltas. Síntomas claros de enamoramiento, pero que un ángel no debería sentir, ¿seria cierto que estaba convirtiéndose en humano? Tan solo una palabra salió de sus labios...

- Hermione...

La aludida paro su andar y se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien le llamaba. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron al ver a los ojos verdes que la miraban igual de impresionados que ella.

- Harry...

Luna, al ver que la atención de su amigo había sido captada se acerco al otro rubio y sin que este se percatara le agarro de la camiseta tirándole sin contemplación de la roca y arrastrándolo lejos del alcance de la vista de los dos enamorados.

- Vaya birria de ángel blanco que eres, no te has percatado de que me acercaba.

- Suéltame me vas a dar de si a la camiseta.

- Lo que tu digas, pero vámonos, antes de que nuestra presencia estropee el momento.

Y siguió con su actividad de molestar al rubio hasta unos matorrales que les tapaban a ellos, pero no la visión de todo lo que podía pasar en ese claro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ninguno de los dos se movía desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían vuelto a encontrar. No sabían que pasaba y porque se encontraban allí, pero una sensación aun mas desconocida en ellos había hecho acto de presencia. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Luna me trajo.

- ¿Luna?

- Si, mi mejor amiga. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Draco.

- Deduzco que el es el ángel que te llevo la otra vez.

- Si.

Y el silencio volvió a aparecer. No sabían que hacer, era algo incomodo pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía tan mal. Era algo tan extraño como misterioso.

- Mira, Hermione,- empezó ahora Harry.- No se que fue lo que paso la otra vez, fue algo raro. Pero quiero ser sincero. No he podido de dejar de pensar en ti en todos este tiempo, el otro día me dañe los nudillos de la mano tan solo al golpear una pared.

- Un ángel, ya sea blanco o negro, no se puede herir tan solo con eso.

- Lo se. Pero ocurrió. Un amigo, un superior, me dijo que eso era porque me estaba convirtiendo en humano.

- Yo llore.- el moreno se extraño ante esta revelación.- Llore como si todo mi cuerpo doliese. No sabia la razón de eso, pero otro amigo, otro superior, como tu dices, me dijo que me pasaba lo mismo que a ti. Cada día que pasa soy mas humana.

Se volvieron a mirar y como una fuerza algo les hizo acercarse poco a poco pero sin dilación uno al otro. Al estar casi pegados, Harry no pudo controlar una de sus manos que se acerco mas para acariciar un brazo de ella.

- ¿Y sabes porque estamos siendo cada vez mas humanos?- le pregunta casi en un susurro.

- No lo se tu. Pero yo creo que si se mi razón.

Las distancias se acortaban.

- ¿Y me dirás cual es tu razón? La mía la tengo muy definida.

- ¿Y cual es?

- Me he enamorado de un ángel blanco. Un enemigo por naturaleza, pero que yo se que jamás me haría daño.- sus alientos se mezclaban.

- A mi me pasa algo parecido. Un ángel negro ha hecho que cambie todo en mi hasta el punto de sentir cosas que no debería.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No.

Y tras esa confesión, un poco indirecta habría que decir, los alientos ya no se mezclaron, tan solo se convirtieron en uno solo. Borraron todo lo que había a su alrededor para concentrarse en ellos solamente.

Dos rubios que veían la escena se conmovieron, era tan bonito todo eso que una parte de ellos gritaba de emoción, mientras que otra parte se lamentaba por lo que podía ocurrir en un futuro, algo incierto...

Todo cambio de repente. Los animales del bosque se silenciaron. Un trueno se escucho y el cielo, antes azul y limpio, se puso oscuro como la muerte. La pareja se separo mientras que Harry abrazaba a Hermione intentando protegerla, y Draco y Luna salieron de su escondite para posarse cada uno al lado de su amigo.

Esas señales no podían ser nada buenas, más bien traían malas noticias.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola!!! Aquí otro capitulo de mi loca idea. Siento la tardanza si es que alguien la esperaba...No se yo si gusta la historia, pero bueno, ya que la he empezado al terminare, además solo me falta un capitulo...

No estoy muy contenta con ella, pero prefiero sacar toda esta imaginación de mi cabeza, jajaja.

**Espero algún review...aunque sea para decirme que no gusta el fic, algo es algo, por lo menos sabre que no es indiferente, que peor que eso nada, jajaja.**

**Un saludo para todos los que leen, los que no, los que dejan reviews, y para los que no, para los que le gusta la historia y para los que la aborrecen. PARA TODOS!!!!**

**Y por si acaso... FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!! Y mas por si acaso ... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! (Espero actualizar antes del 2009, pero nunca se sabe, jajaja)**

**Otra cosita...el 16 fue mi cumple...si me queréis dejar un review felicitándome de forma atrasada tampoco me disgustaría, jajaja. 23 años, que vieja me estoy haciendo...ains...**


	6. Chapter 6

Los cuatro ángeles estaban reunidos, asustados en medio de esa zona verde del mundo humano. No sabían con exactitud que era lo que pasaba, pero nada bueno, seguro.

Delante de ellos se presentaron dos figuras, una era de un hombre con apariencia mayor, con larga barba y pelo blancos. La otra figura era de otro hombre, pero este tenia mas rasgo de reptil.

Eran conocidos por todos, Dumblendor, el dios del bien, y Voldemort, el dios del mal. Ambos igual de fuertes, ambos sin oportunidad de ganar al otro, pero ambos con poder como para destruir a quien fuera que desobedeciera a sus ordenes, caso que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

Detrás de los dos Dioses, se encontraban Minerva McGonagall, Suprema de los ángeles blancos, junto con Remus, y Severus Snape, supremo de los ángeles negros, y al lado de el Sirius. Los dos adultos amigos de los ángeles en problemas tenían caras de tristeza.

- Nos habéis desobedecido.- se escucho a Voldemort hablar.

Ninguno dijo nada, no podían negarlo, pero enfrentarse a el era muy peligroso.

- Se que no podéis controlar cuando nace un sentimiento humano en vosotros, pero lo peor que habéis podido hacer es escaparos de las reglas para encontraros.- dijo ahora Dumblendor.

- Señor,- se atrevió hablar Hermione.- Yo...por favor, castígueme a mi, pero no le haga nada al resto.- y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, eso era imposible para ellos, y que uno de los suyos consiguiera llorar era insólito.

- Pequeña Hermione.- la voz de Dumblendor se calmo para hablarla con dulzura.- Sabes que todos han hecho algo mal. Draco y Remus han desobedecido las normas.

- Lo se, pero todo era para ayudarme. No les haga nada, por favor. A ninguno. No les hagáis nada a nadie.- dijo llorando mas aun y mirando alternativamente a Dumblendor y Voldemort.

- Esto no puede quedar así.- dijo con voz siseante Voldemort.- El castigo debe llevarse a cabo.

- Pues castíguenme solo a mi.- volvió a insistir Hermione.

- ¡No!- interrumpió Harry.- Si tienen que castigar a alguien háganlo conmigo, pero no le hagan nada a Hermione.- dijo el moreno serio interponiéndose entre su amada y la comitiva protegiéndola, cosa que hizo que todos se quedaran callados.

Tras unos momentos en silencio Voldemort volvió a hablar.

- De acuerdo, solo serán castigados ambos.- dijo rotundamente.

- Pero...- Harry intento discutir impidiendo que no le hicieran nada a Hermione.

- Sin peros. Ambos incumplisteis las normas del mundo Celestial y el Inframundo. Ambos deben ser castigados. Ambos se convertirán en humanos.

A todos les extraño esa decisión, eso daría mas posibilidades para poder estar juntos, era un castigo muy raro.

- El pero del castigo es que jamás volverán a ser ángeles, ni blancos, ni negros. No tendrán contacto con ninguna de las partes, no volverán a hablar con sus amigos, pues ellos seguirán siendo ángeles. Estarán juntos pero solos en el mundo humano.- aclaro Dumblendor.

Draco y Luna abrieron sus ojos asustados. Nunca mas sabrían de sus "hermanos", eso seria doloroso para ambas partes. Se desprenderían de una parte de ellos.

Una luz comenzó a crecer rodeando a la pareja. Estos miraron a sus mejores amigos despidiéndose con la mirada, Hermione a Draco y Harry a Luna. Antes de que desaparecieran les dio tiempo a mirar a las personas que también les habían ayudado para estar juntos para la eternidad, pues aunque no volviesen a ser ángeles sabían que jamás les separarían, ni en la muerte, Remus y Sirius se despidieron de ellos mostrando todo su apoyo a la pareja, esperando que fueran felices en el mundo neutro.

La luz se volvió más fuerte envolviéndoles y ambos se abrazaron para no separarse. Perderían mucho, pero ganarían al amor de su vida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Varios años después....

En un parque del centro de Londres, donde se habían conocido, donde todo había dado comienzo, donde dos ángeles de diferentes bandos se habían enamorado a primera vista, se encontraban las mismas personas pero ya como seres humanos, con sentimientos propios, abrazados en un banco, sonriendo por poder estar uno al lado del otro, mirando como dos niños de no mas de 3 años jugaban en la arena.

Un niño castaño y una niña con el pelo negro, ambos con ojos verdes brillantes, jugaban juntos. Eran hermanos, habían nacido juntos, y siempre estaban unidos.

- Draco...ten cuidado con la tierra. No le vayas hacer daño a Luna.- dijo la madre de ambos, Hermione.

Los dos niños sonrieron a sus padres y siguieron con sus juegos. Harry sonrió aun más al ver esa imagen. Al llegar al mundo humanos tuvieron que crear una nueva vida, una nueva identidad que había hecho que tras algunas dificultades se quisieran aun más. Ahora tenia una vida tranquila, eran felices, con dos hijos, casados para siempre.

Echaban de menos a su amigos, por eso habían decidido poner el nombre de las personas mas importantes para ellos a sus pequeños, para recordarles siempre. Aunque no podían tener contacto con los ángeles, sabían que tanto Draco como Luna los observaban y cuidaban, por eso también sabían y sentían que ambos estaban orgullosos de sus ahijados, no lo habían dicho, pero que ellos eran los padrinos de los niños era algo conocido entre los cuatro.

En lo alto de un edificio cercano se encontraban dos ángeles, uno blanco y otro negro. Miraban con devoción a los dos niños mientras que sus risas inundaban todo el espacio. Estaban felices por sus amigos, estaban realmente encantados con los dos pequeños que llevaban su nombre.

- Son felices.- comento Luna mas para si que para el otro rubio.

- Si.- fue la simple respuesta de Draco.

- Fíjate donde les llevo quererse tanto. Son la pareja perfecta, no discuten, se entienden, y aman a sus hijos.

- Murcielaguito, lo veo.- se burlo el rubio.

- Cállate palomita.

Aunque ninguno lo quisiera aceptar después de todo lo que hicieron, después de ver año tras años, día tras día, a sus amigos, los dos ángeles rubios se habían hecho amigos, se burlaban, y ya los insultos entre ellos eran mas motes cariñosos que simplemente para hacer daño. Siempre se reunían para ir al mundo humano juntos, pero sin que nadie mas se enterara, solamente lo sabían Remus y Sirius, pero el secreto con ellos estaba a salvo, incluso algunas veces iban con ellos para ver a la pareja.

Aunque sabia que el mote era cariñoso, Draco no aguantaba que le llamasen palomita, por lo que intento molestar a la rubia pero esta se movió haciendo que Draco se cayera de espaldas dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. Luna comenzó a reír, con una risa melodiosa y cantarina, descontroladamente.

- Que torpe eres.- le dijo entre risas.- mira que darte ese golpe tan tonto, jajaja.

El rubio se llevo una mano a la zona golpeada y al notar algo húmedo en ella se miro la mano viendo algo rojo manchando su blanca piel.

- Pero que...

- Jajaja, te has hecho sangre por ese tonto golpe. Es que eres idiota de verdad. ¿Qué pasa que tu también te vas a convertir en humano? Jajaja.- la risa de la rubia era descontrolada, tanto que no notaba lo que la pasaba.

Draco sonrió, mirarla así de feliz le hacia sentir algo extraño en su interior. Tal vez si se estuviera convirtiendo en humano después de todo.

- Yo habré sangrado por un golpe tonto, pero no te has visto tu cara ¿verdad?- la rubia paro de golpe sin entender lo que el otro la quería decir.- Estas llorando de la risa. LLORANDO.

Luna dirigió una de sus manos a su mejilla y recogió algo del liquido salado que manaba de sus ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Los ángeles no lloraban, ni siquiera de la risa?

La rubia levanto la cabeza y miro con sus ojos azules los grises del Draco. Y lo volvió a entender todo. No era tan malo llorar, ni sangrar como un ser inferior, mas bien era maravilloso sentir todo eso, todo lo prohibido para ellos. Draco al ver sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente también sonrió.

Tal vez la historia se repitiese. Tendrían que pedir ayuda a Remus y Sirius.


End file.
